I Like Your Eyes
by Roxxanne Spinner
Summary: We met in kindergarten. We were best friends. She always told me she loved my eyes. I didn't quite know why. I was in love with her, so of course my face lit up immensely whenever she said it TMR/HP based of a facebook poem/quote. Flamers not wel


RS: i know i hsould up date my other stories but i cant cuz i have writers block. i saw this poem quote thingy on facebook and kumagoro bounced in my head telling me to write this...little bastard even got ryu and shu to come to so i couldn't refuse. so i sat dow at my laptop put on my fuzzy socks, had a plate of cholate chip cookies and got to work. the poem is really sweet so i hope you guys like it. please read and review my loveliess

Disclaimer: i dont own the characters OR the idea for this story...so yea...get over it...

* * *

><p>'<em>We met in kindergarten. We were best friends.'<em>

A young Tom Riddle sat on a random mat in kindergarten for the first time. At first when his mother – A kind African American woman by the name of Roxxanne, who adopted him after learning of a magical child in a muggle orphanage and her need of a child but having the curse of being barren- had dropped him off that morning for his first day of school, he fought an fought. That was until his mommy bribed him with promise of candy to sit still while she went and talked to the teacher about grown up things, as she put it. So he sat alone, his only companion his plush snake held tightly in his arms.

As he pouted, he never noticed a dark haired green eyed boy wander over to him. Tom jumped when the boy tapped his shoulder and looked at him with shining emeralds. Tom's face flushed as he felt a tiny fluttering in his stomach and in his chest. Him being a five year old (or as he'd say, five and a half), didn't fully know what that meant, so he brushed it off as him being nervous. The boy smiled around his thumb, which he was sucking as most four year olds have the habit of doing. Switching his deer shaped teddy bear to his other arm, he stuck out a small pale hand, just like he'd seen his parents do all the time when meeting someone new, and he introduced himself.

"Hi! I'm Harry! This is my teddy Prongs" He motioned to his deer. "Do you wanna be friends?" He smiled brightly at Tom.

Tom smiled shyly, his face still slightly red. He shook Harry's hand.

"I'm Tom. I have a teddy to, his name is Salazar. And yes I wanna be friends"

As they sat and talked, neither noticed how their mommy's left or how they both threw knowing smiles at them and at each other. Suddenly Harry stopped talking and stared into Tom's electric blue eyes. He lent toward Tom and whispered

"_I like your eyes_".

* * *

><p>'<em>I was in love with her, so of course my face lit up immensely whenever she said it.<br>She was beautiful, kind, and extremely funny.  
>We'd be talking about nothing, and she'd turn to me and whisper, <em>

_"I like your eyes."'_

A 16 year old Tom sat in a 15 year old Harry's bedroom, sitting on the middle of Harry's bed. Harry was seated next to him, sitting Indian style, absently playing with his (Harry's) shoulder length hair. Tom gazed at Harry while the younger teen talked about some book. Tom knew he was in love with Harry, who wouldn't be? Harry was beautiful with his milky skin contrasting with his long dark black hair. His wide shining Emerald green eyes framed by long thick black lashes and a perfect small nose set on his perfect face, with blemish free porcelain skin. Harry was also very kind, always helping others and never saying anything bad about anyone unprovoked, though if you messed with him or someone he cared about…well Tom wouldn't want to be in your position.

Tom also loved that Harry had a great sense of humor. He could make a troll laugh if he'd felt the need for it. He'd certainly made Snape chuckle a few times, which is a very hard thing to do indeed. Yet Harry did with ease as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

Something puzzled Tom though. Harry would constantly tell him that he loved his eyes. No matter what Harry would lean into him and whisper _'I like your eyes'. _Not that Tom minded. Why would he? He was in love with Harry, so whenever the younger boy told him that, Tom's face would light up and he'd grin happily. Tom was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by Harry leaning toward him

"_I like your eyes"_

* * *

><p>'<em>One day, I was playing basketball,<br>waiting for her to drive over to my house to have a game with me.  
><em>

Tom was sitting in his home, waiting for Harry to come over so they could play quidditch, when the floo flared up. Tom stuck his head in to the fire place, to be met with the face of a panicked Lilly Potter. He fought to understand what she was saying through her hysterics.

"Tom, come quick! Harry, accident, Newts Street! Blood. Come now!"

_Suddenly, I got a phone call.  
>It was her mom. She was in a panic.<br>I couldn't quite understand what she was saying. It sounded like,  
>"Aaron, come quick! Kelsey, accident, Main Street! Blood. Come now!"'<em>

* * *

><p>'<em>I had no clue what happened,<br>so I ran to Main Street with my basketball shorts and a tee shirt on.  
>I saw Kelsey's mom helplessly crying, waiting for the ambulance to arrive.<br>I saw a totaled car, blood everywhere.'_

Tom flew as fast as he could toward Newts street, his Quidditch gear still on. When he arrived he saw Lilly sobbing into her husband's chest, who also had tear stains running down his face as he held his wife tightly. He could see Harry's broom stuck in a tree, broken into pieces. Blood was everywhere. He instantly knew that they were waiting for Healers to arrive.

'_Then I saw her, Kelsey.  
>My heart stopped as I frantically ran over to her.<br>"Kelsey? Kelsey!" She was unconscious. I started crying.  
>I know it isn't very manly, but I couldn't help it.'<em>

Then he saw him, Harry.

His heart stopped as he frantically ran over to his still body.

"Harry? Harry!" He wasn't responding. He was unconscious. Tom felt hot tears flood down his cheeks.

'_I know it isn't very manly, but I couldn't help it'_

Tom didn't care that he was crying in public, that he was crying at all. His Harry was hurt and he didn't know if he'd be okay. If he'd ever be able to see those green eyes, pink lips part in a lopsided grin, or if he'd hear that beautiful laughter. If he would ever again hear those four words he adored form his secret love.

'_Before I could say anymore, the medics took her away,  
>the main source of blood coming from her head.<br>I went to the hospital that night,  
>I went every night.'<em>

The healers came and took Harry away before he could say anymore. They told him and Harry's parents that he'd hit a branch on the fall and gashed his head. Tom went to St. Mungos that night to be with Harry. He went every night.

'_In fact, the only time I left was to go out to eat, but that's it.  
>The doctors tried getting me to leave, but I refused.'<em>

Tom never left Harry's side, only leaving to go eat. The healers and nurses tried to get him to go home, but he was adamant about staying.

'_It was all my fault.  
>If it wasn't for me, wanting to play basketball with her,<br>she wouldn't be going through this.'_

To Tom, it was all his fault. If he hadn't asked Harry to come over to his place to play Quidditch with him, Harry wouldn't be in this. He'd be laughing with his friends and family, telling Tom that he liked his eyes.

* * *

><p>'<em>It was already four days, and she hasn't woken up.<br>On the fifth day, I saw her eyes gently open.  
>"Kelsey?" I called.'<em>

Four days.

Four days had passed, and Harry still hadn't woken up. To Tom those four days felt like four life times. On the fifth day – To Tom the fifth life time- He saw his eyes gently flutter open.

"Harry?" He called.

'_She wasn't quite awake yet.  
>Suddenly, doctors came rushing in, telling me I had to wait outside.<br>I did, for a few hours.'_

He wasn't fully awake yet. The doctors came rushing in suddenly, telling him to wait outside. For a few hours he did, pacing the floor worriedly.

'_One of the doctors finally came out saying,  
>"I understand that you're Kelsey's friend, Aaron?"<br>"Yes," I whispered.'_

Finally a healer came out.

"I understand that you're Mr. Potter's friend, Tom?"

"Yes," He whispered.

'_He bit his lip.  
>"She woke up, she's fine,<br>but I'm afraid she has long term memory loss."  
>"Are you serious?" I almost shouted.<br>"I'm afraid so."  
>I didn't meet his gaze. I couldn't.'<em>

He bit his lip.

"He woke up, he's fine, but I'm afraid he has long term memory loss."

"Are you serious?" Tom almost shouted.

The healer nodded solemnly.

"I'm afraid do."

Tom didn't meet his gaze. He couldn't. He didn't know what to do or say.

'_I wasn't going to say anything, so he spoke again.  
>"You can go see her if you want,<br>but she doesn't remember anything, not even her mom."'_

Tom wasn't going to say anything; even if he tried nothing would come out. The healer spoke again.

"You can go see Mr. Potter if you want, but he doesn't remember anything, not even his mum."

He nodded and followed the healer to Harry's room.

'_I walked in, trembling in horror.  
>I saw her. She looked helpless as she slept.<br>I waited a few hours, until I saw her eyes opening gently again'_

Tom walked in, trembling in horror (not that he'd admit it). He saw Harry. He looked helpless as he slept. An injured angle, pale, fragile and beautiful. He sat there for a few hours, admiring him while he slept, until he saw two shiny, somewhat dazed, emeralds.

'_I expected doctors to run in, rushing me out.  
>Instead, she looked me straight in the eyes, and whispered,<br>"I don't know you, but I like your eyes."'_

He half expected doctors to rush him out, or angels to come from heaven and take back one of their own.

Instead, he looked Tom straight in his blue eyes and whispered,

"_I don't know you, but I like your eyes."_

* * *

><p><em>RS: tear to the eye right? Please please Review it kindly!<em>


End file.
